The invention relates to a mechanism allowing an extension part to simultaneously turn out (turn up) and stretch out (extend) relative to an object into which or against which it rests in turned back (turned in, turned down) position.
Such mechanisms find in particular their application in recliner chairs with a footrest which simultaneously turns up and stretches out.
The mechanisms currently known for turning up and simultaneously stretching out a footrest of a seating furniture (like in particular in certain, so called “recliner chairs” or “relaxation chairs”) involve a rather complicated construction, using trapeze lever systems and/or lever and cable systems.
Such systems have shown in practice to be insufficiently safe, and furthermore too expensive and too heavy, too bulky and/or insufficiently reliable.
A specific system thus proposed for achieving the simultaneous pivoting and sliding movement of the footrest, involves the general principle of                fixed, linearly extending means, having one end connected with a reference part and the other end pivotally connected with an extension part, and        hinging, linearly extending means, having one end pivotally connected with a swivel point on the reference part and the other end rigidly connected with the extension part and pivotally connected with the other end of the fixed, linearly extending means.        
Such a specific system is for instance known from EP 1 122 940, which discloses an extensible footrest mechanism for armchairs, sofas and the like, involving a frame, hinged to the frame of a seat or armchair, with the footrest provided on said hinged frame via slideable arms; the linearly extending stem of an actuator, rigidly connected to the seat frame, acts upon the slideably supported footrest via a pivot connection, so that extension of the actuator provokes the simultaneous pivoting and sliding movement of the footrest.
The known devices operating according to this general principle however have drawbacks in respect of cost, weight, reliability and operating smoothness.